rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Bespectacled Guy/"Your Hopes Have Become My Burden"
Just a quick one this time. So, all the RWBY trailers open with a different quote or message, Ruby's being a paraphrasal of a line from 19th Century poet Thomas Moore's work The Last Rose Of Summer ''and Weiss' being a depressing statement which proclaims: 'Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure'. However, it is the Blake quote that interests me the most. It reads as follows: ''Your hopes have become my burden. I will find my own liberation...'''' I know ThanhnuFia already wrote a blog post in a similar vein to this (search for 'Blake's trailer analysis'), but I haven't actually read it (in fact, the only reason I know about the post is because it was one of the search results after typing the above quote into Google). So, if this post is basically the same as hers, I will happily alter it to present a different theory. Anyway, so, the reason I'm writing this is to offer a little speculation as to what the quote means and what it reflects on the trailer it hails from. My interpretation is this: Blake and Adam are obviously working together, and I believe it may be because of this. The pair may well have been friends since childhood, or at least for a long time. Adam is the more ambitious of the two, while Blake has a more realistic viewpoint. I believe that the Schnee family may be the dominant ruling class, or a very important position in the government, or at least at a very affluent position in society. Blake & Adam, for one reason or another, decide to stop the Schnees from exploiting them any further/gaining greater power than they already have, so they perform acts of terrorism against the family, guerrilla style. This is where the quote comes in. Blake believes their problem will be solved if they carry on damaging the Schnees' property, but causing no harm to the family themselves. Adam, on the other hand, being the more ambitious of the two, decides the only way to stop the Schnees is to eliminate them completely. Blake realises she no longer wants involvement in Adam's acts when he tells her of his plans to blow up the train, taking the crew members with it. She comes to the realisation that, although she's cold-hearted, she isn't evil, and decides to abandon Adam, thus gaining her own liberation. Of course, this probably isn't the case. The real answer may be very different to the one presented here, but it all boils down to this: it is my firm belief that the quote from the trailer is Blake talking about Adam. She is sick and tired of his hopes and dreams, and she wants freedom from whatever it is that he plans to do, so she reluctantly separates herself from him, permanently. So, what do you think? Leave your thoughts below! Category:Blog posts